rpghogwartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alquimia 6º ano - Antigo
Uma breve história da Alquimia Surgimento A palavra “Alquimia” vem do árabe (Al-Khemy) e quer dizer e quer dizer “A Química”. É uma ciência cujo início está em meados do séc. III a.C. na Alexandria. Esta ciência mistura, desde os primórdios, conhecimentos da filosofia grega, misticismo oriental e tecnologia egípcia. A Alquimia possuía um caráter místico proveniente das ciências ocultas da Mesopotâmia, Pérsia, Caldéia, Egito e Síria. Combinava a química, física, astrologia, filosofia, arte, metalurgia, medicina, misticismo e a religião. Por isso a consideramos completa para a sua época. Os Alquimistas acreditavam que existiam quatro elementos fundamentais: Terra, Ar, Fogo e Água. E tudo era derivado desses quatro elementos. Desde seu surgimento ela tem como intuito principal o estudo de tudo que existe no Universo, o Alquimista procura conhecer todos os aspectos de tudo que o envolve, entretanto existe uma ambição que rege esse estudioso e ela está na procura por uma forma de sintetizar o mais puro de todos os metais, para assim conseguir transformar todo metal em ouro. A busca pela perfeição está contida nessa ciência, por isso a busca por uma maneira de transformar os metais em ouro, mas esse não é o único grande objetivo, na verdade o foco principal é a criação da Pedra Filosofal. 1) Transformar metais como mercúrio e chumbo em ouro; 2) Preparar o elixir da longa vida, uma panaceia que cura todos os males e desenvolva a juventude. 3) Conseguir transformar espiritualmente o alquimista de homem caído em uma criatura perfeita, objetivo que é alcançado quando se atinge a imortalidade. 'O Processo Alquímico. ' O processo alquímico é o principal trabalho dos alquimistas na era medieval, geralmente denominado "A Grande Obra". Trata-se da manipulação dos metais, e da fabricação da pedra filosofal. As matérias-primas do processo alquímico são principalmente o orvalho, o sal, o mercúrio e o enxofre. É descrito de forma velada usando-se uma complicada simbologia que inclui símbolos astrológicos, animais e figuras enigmáticas, estes eram usados para codificar as descobertas e ensinamentos, assim apenas alguns poderiam entender aquela ciência. Utilizavam sempre simbologias para denominar os elementos, metais e processos. O processo mais comum era o da fermentação, que na linguagem Alquímica, era representado pelo tonel de vinho. Outros exemplos de simbologias: Os metais - Sol como Ouro; Lua como Prata; Mercúrio como Mercúrio; Vênus como cobre; Marte como Ferro; Júpiter como Estranho; Saturno como Chumbo. Os Elementos Primordiais - Terra como o Veado; Água como o Peixe; Ar como o Pássaro; Fogo como Salamandra. A Pedra Filosofal e Nicolau Flamel A Pedra filosofal É um objeto ou substância lendária com poderes incríveis. Ela é capaz de transformar qualquer metal em ouro e produz o Elixir da Vida, ele tem a propriedade de prolongar a vida de quem o bebesse, curando qualquer tipo de mal e restaurando suas forças imediatamente. Um dos objetivos da alquimia era a criação da pedra filosofal. A pedra filosofal e os seus poderes estão relacionados com a transmutação e a vontade de criar que existe dentro de cada ser humano. A nível teórico, com a pedra filosofal, era possível obter riqueza infinita e juventude eterna. O único a conseguir criar uma Pedra Filosofal foi o Alquimista Nicolau Flamel. 'Nicolau Flamel (1327 – 1992) ' Foi um talentoso Alquimista e o único conhecido pela história a criar a Pedra Filosofal. Frequentou a Academia de Magia Beauxbatons na França, onde completou seus estudos mágicos e conheceu a esposa Perenelle. Tornou-se amigo íntimo de Alvo Dumbledore, com quem dividiu parte de sua vida e com quem fez vários experimentos e descobertas no campo Alquímico. Flamel é conhecido por seu considerável talento no campo da Alquimia e por seu amor pela ópera. Diz-se que ele aproveitou sua velhice vivendo uma vida quieta em Devon. Embora saibamos que ele usou o Elixir para aumentar sua longevidade, não sabemos se ele usou os poderes da Pedra para ficar rico, considerando o poder da Pedra Filosofal de tornar qualquer metal em ouro. Ele devia sua longevidade ao Elixir da Vida já que utilizando da Pedra Filosofal ele e a mulher viveram muito mais do que um casal comumente viveria. Eles tinham seiscentos e sessenta e cinco e seiscentos e cinquenta e oito anos, respectivamente, quando morreram. O perigo da existência da Pedra foi descoberto quando Lorde Voldemort, com a ajuda do então professor de Hogwats, Quirino Quirrell quase conseguiu roubá-la para poder restaurar a forma física do bruxo das trevas. O plano foi interrompido por Harry Potter, com a ajuda de Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, bruxos extremamente jovens que na época estavam em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Após este incidente Flamel concordou, após uma longuíssima conversa com o então diretor de Hogwarts e amigo íntimo, Alvo Dumbledore que a Pedra deveria ser destruída. O Alquimista criou elixir o suficiente para deixar seus negócios em ordem antes que ele e a esposa finalmente morressem naturalmente. Criação de Objetos Mágicos a partir da Alquimia. Os Alquimistas acreditavam que tudo no universo possuía uma alma, por isso qualquer objeto era capaz de ter uma função, ter uma meta. Para dar a um objeto inanimado vida seria necessário, primeiramente, fazê-lo acreditar na essência que ele deveria ter. Dar-lhe uma alma, um sentido de vida e uma função específica. Muitos objetos são criados a partir dessa ideologia, não sendo, contudo, considerados humanos. 'O Berrador' É um telegrama encantado, geralmente enviado de um bruxo para o outro a fim de transmitir os recados com toda a sua essência, desde as palavras até a entonação de voz escolhida por quem a envia. Pode ser confeccionado em diversos modelos e tamanhos, seu formato é livre e vai da criatividade de quem o desenvolve. Geralmente os Berradores são comprados prontos no formato de uma carta convencional, para não chamar a atenção quando enviados tradicionalmente, mas quando abertos deixam sua mensagem audível a quem estiver por perto. Por isso é importante que quem recebe um berrador seja cuidadoso e não o abra em lugares impróprios. Seu preparo é simples, deve-se pegar um pergaminho e mergulha-lo em uma solução que tem por base as cordas vocais de Tordos (pássaro). Após 5 minutos na infusão o pergaminho deve ser seco, mas é importante que não se use nenhum tipo de objeto para isso, mas o bruxo pode usar magia desde que não remova a solução com nada além de vento. O bruxo aponta a varinha para as próprias cordas vocais, onde deve lançar o feitiço “Gravis” – a função desse feitiço é preparar a voz, único som que será absorvido pelo Berrador, mesmo que o ambiente possua outras centenas de ruídos distintos – Feito isso ele deve lançar o feitiço “Memoriae Mandare” no pergaminho. Exatamente o tom de voz utilizado pelo Bruxo será repetido pelo Berrador quando este for aberto, gritos ou sussurros, lamentos ou risos. 'O Xadrez Bruxo' É um jogo extremamente comum entre Bruxos de todas as idades, apreciado e ensinado de geração em geração; muito parecido com um Xadrez normal, do que os trouxas fazem uso, a diferença está no fato das peças se moverem sozinhas e auto destruírem sempre que avançam sobre as outras pelas casas do tabuleiro. A voz do Bruxo jogador funciona como uma ordem suprema para essas peças, elas funcionam muito bem com seu dono de origem, muitas vezes decidem obedecer mais ou menos a aqueles que não são seus donos, e quando passadas de geração em geração guardam na memória o estilo de jogo de cada um que as possuiu. O sopro de vida nunca some das pequenas peças. Para dar vida as peças os Alquimistas deixam-nas infusas em uma substância que tenha a essência física daquilo que elas devem assumir (finalidade/alma/função). Cada peça recebe uma memória diferente, desde os pequenos soldados (Peões), até o Rei e a Rainha que tem que primeiramente se proteger. A memória dada a essas peças é feita através de sua infusão em várias poções diferentes, essas poções têm por finalidade dar a eles a ideia do que são. O rei e a rainha são infundidos em uma essência que tem como base o ouro (a coroa), os bispos em uma essência a base de prata, essa essência mostra-lhes sua posição abaixo apenas das peças principais. As torres e os cavalos recebem a infusão de bronze, os peões recebem a infusão em estanho. As peças devem ficar mergulhadas por, pelo menos, três dias em suas infusões para que possam adquirir toda a essência necessária para que funcionem durante uma vida inteira, mas bastam trinta e cinco minutos para que elas absorvam o suficiente para que o processo possa ter continuidade, entretanto essas peças vão ter uma vida útil de alguns meses apenas. Ao final desse processo é utilizado o feitiço “Anima Motricem”, as palavras vêm do Latim e tem como significado “A alma em movimento”. O Bruxo deve se concentrar exatamente na alma que as peças devem ter, seu comportamento, sua função e finalidade para só então lançar o feitiço em uma peça de cada vez. Assim elas recebem o movimento e a alma da essência a qual foram infundidas anteriormente. 'O Vira-Tempo' Trata-se de um objeto parecido com uma ampulheta, utilizado viagens no tempo. Mais especificamente ele serve apenas para retroceder. Deve ser sempre usado sob regras rígidas impostas pelo Ministério da Magia, entre elas está a que diz que o passado não pode ser mudado e a pessoa que voltar ao passado não poderá deixar que os outros percebam que ela está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo ou que o seu "eu passado" descubra o seu "eu do futuro", já que se estes se vissem, todo o tempo poderia ser drasticamente modificado. Deve-se ter o cuidado de não estar no mesmo lugar e hora em que voltou com o Vira-Tempo (para que seus “eu” não se encontrem); A posse de um Vira-Tempo não é privilégio de um bruxo de sangue puro e nem de poder, deve-se apenas provar que suas intenções são muito boas e válidas para utiliza-los. O Ministério da Magia não mede esforços para ter certeza que o objeto não cairá em mãos erradas. Hoje em dia existem pouquíssimos exemplares ainda presentes em posse do Ministério, já que anos atrás quase todos foram destruídos durante uma das várias batalhas que decorreram na tentativa de Voldemort se reerguer. Fora do Ministério da Magia estimasse que existam apenas duas peças “perdidas” pela Terra. Seu uso: O uso do artefato é muito simples, para cada giro no vira-tempo a pessoa volta uma hora no tempo. A viagem, porém, é limitada. O professor Saul Croaker, estudou o fenômeno em toda sua carreira no Departamento de Mistérios e chegou às seguintes conclusões: O tempo máximo para se voltar no tempo sem prejuízo ao viajante ou ao tempo é em torno de 5 horas. É possível colocar simples feitiços de Reversão do Tempo, que são instáveis e se beneficiam pela contenção, em pequenas ampulhetas encantados que podem ser penduradas no pescoço do bruxo e giradas de acordo com o número de horas desejadas. Todas as tentativas de voltar no tempo por mais do que algumas horas terminou em catástrofe para o bruxo ou a bruxa envolvida. Eles nunca sobreviviam. Os experimentos foram abandonados desde 1899 quando Eloise Mintumble ficou presa por um período de 5 dias em 1402. Seu corpo envelheceu 5 séculos quando ela retornou e o dano foi irreparável. Ela acabou morrendo em St. Mungo’s um pouco tempo depois de ter voltado. Além disso, o que ela fez nesses 5 dias causou tanto distúrbio em seus antepassados que nada menos que 25 dos seus descendentes simplesmente desapareceram. Literalmente deixaram de nascer. Os dias que se seguiram ao retorno de Madame Mintumble, tiveram discrepâncias temporais. A terça-feira seguinte durou dois dias e meio, enquanto a quinta-feira teve apenas 4 horas. O Ministério da Magia teve muitos problemas para esconder esse problema e desde então as leis de viagem no tempo se tornaram mais estritas e as penalidades mais severas. Sua Fabricação: Por conta dos perigos que envolvem o uso do Vira-Tempo existem alguns detalhes em sua confecção que são mantidas no mais absoluto sigilo pelo Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Pouquíssimos servidores do departamento conhecem sua confecção e geralmente, quando deixam o Cargo, tem os detalhes cruciais apagados de sua memória. Sabe-se, no entanto, que o Objeto recebe um banho demorado em uma infusão baseada no sangue de um Verme Temporal, é neste estágio que ele ganha as características que lhe permitem voltar no tempo. A magia de seu retrocesso está na forma como as palavras são gravadas nele. “I mark the hours, every one. Nor have I yet outrun the sun. My use and value unto you, are ganged by what you have to do. ” (Eu marco as horas, todas elas. Nem tenho que correr mais que o sol. Meu valor está avaliado por aquilo que você fizer). A gravação tem de ser feita letra por letra, enquanto utiliza-se o feitiço “Anima Tempore”. É necessária muita prática e um árduo treinamento para ser capaz de lança-lo com a precisão que a execução do Vira-Tempo exige. Além disso o Bruxo precisa estar com a sua mente completamente vazia e aberta, concentrado apenas no tempo, no universo, em tudo que o cerca sem focar em nada. Por isso a tarefa é feita com uso de chás que tornam possível a limpeza total da mente do bruxo.